Etrian Odyssey Re:Told: The Millennium Girl
by HanaReiGirl
Summary: Ragnelle du Midas 2nd is a Highlandress sent by the Elder of the Highlander Tribe to help Etria and the Radha soldiers investigate the mysteries of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth- or to be more precise, the earthquakes that happens frequently these days. It seems like, however, her shyness would attract some other people... to be more precise, woman. (Lemon scenes will be posted at AO3.)
1. Ragnelle the Highlandress

**Yeah, I've returned. I'm taking a huge long goddamn break from A Hexer's Story, though, because... I don't know But now, I'll just wait 'till I finish this story and then I (might) return to A Hexer's Story. God, I'm such a prick.**

**And, yes, these 'Alternate Titles' are greatly inspired by HyperInuyasha's Alternate Titles stuff from his Attack of Giygas fic. God, I love those.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ragnelle the Highlandress  
Alternate Title: Is Highlandress Even a Word?

* * *

Bells chimed, people talked, and soldiers shrugged. It wasn't like Etria was a boring place. More likely... the situation was boring. The soldiers were just greeting new explorers, welcoming them to the **TOOOOOWN OF ****ETRIIAAAAAA**. Yeah, not so exciting, is it? However... the thing is, it's boring for the soldiers since all they do is pretty much greet new explorers and welcoming them to the **TOOOOOWN OF ETRIIAAAAAA**. Yeah, like I already said.

One of them looked around nervously, however, wondering where to go. She had long brownish spiky hair, and a huge-ass backpack attached to her back. But most notably was her equipped weapons- yeah, her armours were just plain- which was a goddamn huge spear that looked as if it could kill a normal human with a single tap.

"Hey!" one of the travelers close to entering the town suddenly waved out to the girl. She noticed this and ran up to the brown-haired traveler. "The entrance is this way." the girl pointed to the gate, smiling to our heroine.

"U-umm, do you know if-" she paused when she noticed that almost all the travelers looked like they were ready for battle, just like she did herself.

One cloaked man, with a goddamn huge shield (as huge as her own spear) turned to her. (In particular, that shield had some kind of weird markings that the girl was sure were only for decorative purposes.) "Another explorer, eh?" he asked with a grin.

The girl who had previously called out to our heroine nudged the cloaked man. "Aw, c'mon. Anyone coming to Etria these days is bound to be one!" she exclaimed with a knowing smile.

He smiled back. "That's a big change from the last town.

A pinkish-haired girl (or was it magenta-pinkish?) with curled hairs overheard their conversation and turned around. "Yeah!" she smiled, catching the attention of a 'Not Robin Hood' traveler who looked like Robin Hood. "It's like an Explorers' Paradise!"

The brown-haired girl (not our heroine) nodded. "Yeah! It's Etria, after all."

Our heroine just listened in on the conversation, seemingly having been forgotten by the others. She began wondering how she got into this... 'mess' that would probably become messy later. Okay, not really, but she's just goddamn nervous, okay?

A flashback ensues.

_In a poor-looking town, on top of a cliff, our heroine sits in front of a campfire while the town's Elder- an old man, obviously- sits in front of her. "We've received a request from a town called Etria." he began. "It seems they require a Highlander's aid..."_

_"For what?" the girl asked nervously. She could tell already that she was being chosen, because why the fuck would the Elder want to talk about it with her of all people, then? "Will it be a long journey?" she asked again, a bit afraid._

_The Elder nodded. "This will be a dangerous mission." he told her, but before she could groan in fear, he stared at her with determination. "But... I believe that you can do it, Ragnelle." When the girl stared at him with uncertainty, he nodded again. "That is why I have chosen you. You are bound to the far-east, to Etria..." he closed his eyes, staring at the sunset._

_Ragnelle followed his gaze, and marvelled at the sunset. It's not like she has never seen it before. It was just always so beautiful, the sight. "...okay. I understand."_

_"Show them the Highlanders' justice..." the Elder smiled. "Or rather... a Highlandress' justice."_

_The brownish-haired girl grabbed her spear that was nearby and gave a determined (but a bit scared) smile, nodding. "I will!"_

The flashback ends.

She sighed. Why did she even accept in the first place...? She closed her eyes, caught in her memories, when a soldier stared at her like she was some kind of weirdo. "Hey, um, it's your turn!" he shouted to her, to which she jolted her eyes open in surprise and embarrassment. She walked forward clumsily, before scratching her head.

"See ya!" the brown-haired girl from before waved to her and walked into the town. Ragnelle raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. "U-umm, I wanted to know where I'm supposed to, um, give this scroll to..." she took out a scroll and handed it over to the first soldier.

He gently took the scroll and untied it, taking a look at its contents. With a gasp, he stared at the girl in surprise. "Oh! Invited by the Radha, eh?" He tied the scroll and returned it to the Highlandress, then bowed down to her. The other soldier did so as well. "Welcome, Highlandress."

Then, both soldiers repeated at the same time, "May you enjoy your time in Etria."

"U-umm, okay..." Ragnelle muttered, nervously since the other travelers outside waiting to join was staring at her with confusion. She carefully walked into the town, thinking that her entrance was stupid and made her seem silly.

* * *

She made her way to the Radha Hall, escorted by another soldier who wasn't the previous ones at the gate. She spotted an orange-haired man wearing glasses right around the door inside the hall. He had a marvellous aura of justice around him, surprising the girl. He also had royal armours equipped. "It's good to see that you made the hard journey, Highlandress. I am the Radha councilman who summoned you to Etria." he offered a hand to the girl.

Ragnelle accepted it nervously, shaking it. "U-umm..." she was about to say something when he cut her off.

"Oh, I apologize for being rude. I have yet to introduce myself, haven't I?" he bowed to her, and smiled "My name is Orelus, the subaltern." he pointed to the girl. "And you must be Mistress Ragnelle du Midas, am I correct?"

Ragnelle scratched her head and looked down, embarrassed. "...R-Ragnelle du Midas... the 2nd..."

Orelus lightly slappe his own forehead. "Oh, I apologize. I didn't realize you also had that in your name..." he shook his head with a sigh. "Anyways, I have heard the rumors that you are of a clan that seeks true justice, and honors their word over all things."

"T-thank you..." Ragnelle nodded shyly.

"Now then, I wish I could get to the point of why I sent for you, but I must first see if you are capable of this task." Orelus took out a map... or rather, a blank map. "We are dealing with highly-classified information, so I must be determined if a Highlander or Highlandress is as skilled as rumors say."

Ragnelle suddenly raised her head, curious.

"I shall give you a mission that all adventurers must complete in order to receive our official recognition. You'll accept the mission, yes?" he asked.

The Highlandress nodded, determined to prove her worthiness to Radha and the entire Etria. "...yes. Yes, I will." she stated, with no signs of hesitation or nervousness anymore.

Orelus nodded. "Well then, allow me to explain." He handed the blank map to the girl. "The first task I put to you is to draw a map of the Labyrinth." he begins.

"A... map?"

"That's right. Cartography is a necessary skill for those who would venture into the forest. You must master it."

The girl nodded. "Understood..."

Orelus smiled. "I am mindful that the hazards are great for one traveling alone. The Radha has prepared companions for you." He stepped away from the gate within the hall. "These two are quite skilled. I'm sure they won't be in your way, Highlandress."

A blue-haired samurai-like girl stepped towards the Highlandress from the gates, accompanied by a little orange-reddish-haired girl wearing a cloak and some red chains. The blue-haired woman bowed. "I'm Ren, a Ronin. This here's my Hexer partner, Tlachtga." she offered a hand to Ragnelle. "Nice meeting you, Highlandress."

Ragnelle fumbled with her own hands at first, and eventually accepted the handshake. "I, um, look forward to our partnership... I- I'm Ragnelle du Midas, the 2nd..."

Ren nodded. "The same here. It won't be for long, but we will be venturing into the Labyrinth together. Now, let's head for our destination."

As the three made their way towards the exit, Orelus smiled at Ragnelle. "May fortune smile upon you."

* * *

As they walked towards the forest' entrance, Ragnelle glanced at the town's different places with amazement. She doesn't make 'ooh' and 'aah' noises, though. "...a-amazing..." she simply whispers to herself, but Tlachtga heard it.

The orange-haired Hexer smiled. "Etria's known for its hospitality... You'll find the facilities very useful during your time here..." she whispered weakly.

Ragnelle stared at her. The little Hexer seemed like such a shy girl, but was able to speak so easily... the Highlandress promised herself to learn to become less nervous and shy later on.

"The shop has necessary equipment... You can learn things at the pub. And the inn... is a good place to rest..." she looked towards the forest' entrance and stopped.

Ren patted Ragnelle's shoulders. "When you're ready to set out, you can enter the forest from the outskirts of town."

The Highlandress glanced nervously at the town before nodding. "...p-please introduce me around the town..." she requested.

The Ronin and the Hexer nodded.

* * *

After some introductions and details, the three eventually headed off the the forest. "This is the Yggdrasil Labyrinth." Ren explained. "A lot of explorers have tried to conquer it, but it remains a mystery." She seems to look calmer as she talks, taking in the surroundings.

"It's... beautiful..." Ragnelle muttered, bewildered.

"This first floor is safe. You'll have us with you, so don't worry about mosters jumping out and tend to your map." the Ronin added.

The Highlandress nodded, preparing her feather-pen and blank map. The Hexer and Ronin both stepped apart, as if expecting the girl to take her first step into the Labyrinth. Ragnelle does so, feeling nervous as she went deeper into the forest. The feeling faded away, however, once she began drawing the map and getting caught into it. She began losing attention in her surroundings and focused on the map; she even began drawing tree symbols on areas with trees, which wasn't really necessary, but goddamn it, it was fun.

As Ren stood and watched the forest calmly, Tlachtga walked up to the sitting Ragnelle and smiled. She bent down to the Highlandress' ears. "You're doing well... good luck filling in the rest." she told the girl, who blushed as she had forgotten about the two escorts.

Although, she smiles and nods. "O- okay."

Time passes by, as Ren occasionally slashes any weak rat creatures that jumps out towards Ragnelle, who had to admit that she was kinda surprised at first by them. Eventually, she finishes the marked area on the map that Orelus had marked down. Tlachtga smiles. "You're done..." she whispers.

The Highlandress noticed this and gasped happily. "...y-yeah!" she exclaims.

Ren chuckled when she saw the map, however. "It looks like you enjoyed drawing the map a little too much, Ragnelle." she informs the girl, causing the Highlandress to blush at this. It wasn't really her fault she liked drawing, but hey, who doesn't love drawing? (If you actually answered 'no' to that, it was a rhetorical question, you dicks.)

The three made their way back, when suddenly, the ground began shaking. Ren motioned for the other two to stop. "Something doesn't seem right..." she mutters. "...earthquake!"

Everything rumbled loudly as Ragnelle immediately stood still, hoping the shaking would stop and go away. It felt to her as if the entire Yggdrasil Labyrinth would crumble into pieces. Slowly, the rumbling began slowing down and stopped completely.

Ren sighs. "There has been a lot of quakes recently in Etria." she explains. "Nobody knows the causes, however... well then. Back to the Radha." She smiles and pats Ragnelle. "You can't let a little quake or two stop you if you want to finish your mission."

"Y-yeah... you're right." Ragnelle nods, continuing her walk to the Labyrinth's entrance.

Tlachtga nods. "That's right..."

* * *

Orelus gently accepted the map with a smile. "Thank you. It seems you have completed your first mission, Miss Ragnelle." he stated as he opened the map, gasping at the extra details that made the map seem more like an artwork. "...perhaps you had a lot of fun?" he commented, chuckling when the Highlandress blushed.

"N-not really..." she denied, but looked away, which made her embarrassment much more obvious.

"Anyways, what did you think about her performance, Ren?" he asked.

The blue-haired Ronin rubbed her chin for a while. She smiled. "I don't think it was that bad. She's got potential, I admit." she looked at the girl. "She seems like someone who could help others calm down and at the same time help them become stronger." she comments, causing Ragnelle to blush again. "If you're asking me whether you had a reliable girl for the job, I'd say that you do."

Orelus nodded. "I see." He turned to Tlachtga. "And you, Tlachtga?" he asked.

The orange-haired Hexer smiled. "...she's a good artist..."

Once again, blushings and denials. The three chuckled at her.

"Well then, you may leave."

The Ronin and Hexer nodded and walked away. "May you be in good health, Ragnelle." Ren said.

Tlachtga smiled and waved. "Good bye... I wish you good luck..."

The two disappeared into the depths of the hall.

Orelus smiled again. "Well, Miss Ragnelle. There is also a reward for the mission you completed..."

The Highlandress fumbled with her weapon for a while, out of surprise. "A-ah, um, no need! I don't need rewards... it- it was just a mission!"

"Haha, no need to be shy, Miss Ragnelle." Orelus handed her a bag of 200en. "Please accept it."

The girl reluctantly accepted it, blushing yet again.

Orelus bowed. "The Radha is prepared to take them at their word that you have met their requirements to be an explorer." he began. "Since you come from a clan that has always been loyal and respected our alliance, I have yet another mission for you." Orelus smiled. "Will you accept it?"

Ragnelle gave it some thought before smiling. "I... I do."

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it. Yeah, I'm actually genderbending the Highlander into a girl... just because I want to do some kind of yuri harem later on. Hah. And now, I dub her, Ragnelle! Because.**

**And, yes, the subaltern's name is supposed to be Quinn. However... that's only in the English version. His original Japanese name is Orelus, but either ways, you hardly see him mention his name, do you? Sheesh. It's like he has no name or something, but he actually does, surprisingly.**


	2. Goddamn Camel Things

**Welp, so far, I've got only one reviewers, but who the fuck cares. At least the review was positive. I'm a bit disappointed no one reviewed about being pissed that I suddenly went dead on Etrian Odyssey Re:Told for no good reason, but eh, why would I actually _want_ people to be angry at me? Dunno. I'm just weird like that.**

**But, thank you very much, "Reader". Your review (kinda) motivated me a bit.**

**Without further ado (Ado? Doa? FOE!), let's begin reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goddamn Camel Things  
Alternate Title: Boys Just Love Falling Through Ceilings

* * *

"I... I do." Ragnelle responded.

The subaltern nodded with a smile. "Very well." he looked around, before looking back to the Highlandress. "You felt to earthquake recently, am I correct?" he sked.

Ragnelle nodded. "Y-yes, umm... it shook through the Labyrinth. I- it felt like everything was, um, c-crumbling..." she described.

Orelus nodded. "You see, about these earthquakes... these abnormalities vexing Etria shall fall to you to investigate the cause." he began, slowly. "In particular, we'd have normally thought them to be acts of God, but our own investigations has shown that these earthquakes seem to be related to an unknown ruin."

"A... a ruin?"

"Yes. It's an ancient place we discovered in a dangerous region where the ground rises and sinks."

Orelus stared firmly at Ragnelle. The girl hoped he was joking, as she knew where this would go, but so far he showed no signs of any jokes.

"Whenever a mysterious sound echoes from the depths of the ruin, it is soon followed by a quake." He sighed. "We have researched this thoroughly and concluded that there is a correlation between the sound and the quakes. We do not know what it is yet, however. We've dispatched soldiers, but they were stymied by the ruin's denizens."

"C-creatures live there?" Ragnelle asked.

"That's right." Orelus nods. "The ruins are just like the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, with monsters that are unique from normal Labyrinth monsters. They will be harder to defeat, and smarter than the ones in the Labyrinth." He coughed, as if to return to topic. "And so, we send _you_, a Highlander- or Highlan_dress_- to investigate this monster-infested ruin and put a stop to these earthquakes."

Obviously, she felt scared, but the girl couldn't let the others down. She nodded, slowly determined now. "Okay, I promise I will."

"We know that you are both skilled and trusted, so we feel safe leaving the inquiry in your hands." Orelus added. "We would like to receive help from a guild as well, but perhaps it's better if the town doesn't know that the earthquakes are unnatural. We would rather investigate in secret." The subaltern coughed again. "Once we know more, we might make a public announcement, if necessary."

Ragnelle nodded. "I understand."

* * *

She slowly pushed the forest' low branches away, letting them snap into pieces and fall to the ground. Ragnelle grunted when she raised her legs to take a high step up, and panted the moment she saw that she has almost reached the meeting destination of the soldier. She smiled. "I... almost... did it..."

A soldier walks up to her. "Ah, you must be Miss Ragnelle. We were told to take you to investigate this new ruin." he said. "It's rather tiresome, and it won't be easy to get back from the ruins to the twon, so be sure you're ready first."

Ragnelle blushed, embarrassed, and shook her head. "I- I'm, I'm ready!"

Confused, he shrugged. "Suit yourself. But this will take a day, okay?"

She nodded.

* * *

A day later, filled with silence, the girl hopped off the carriage and looked around. The ruins looked like some kind of worshipped place with lots of rotting totem poles and stuff now. "W-whoa..." she whispers.

"Amazing, right?" the soldier asks. "It looks as if they were built with advanced technology..."

"Yeah... it, it does!" she replied, rubbing her hands against one of the technological walls.

The soldier smiled. "This is the unknown ruin we found. The reports of monsters within made it too dangerous to explore." He scratched his head. "The Radha told us they'd send one skilled in battle... that's you... and that we were to leave her to it."

"M-me?" Ragnelle asked, a bit honoured but embarrassed. Seriously, the Radha didn't need to be that considerate and stuff. "U-umm..."

"Your first order of business will be to proceed into the depths of this floor and investigate what you can." The soldier offers a handshake to the girl. "We've no idea how large this place is, but we will pray that you succeed on your mission."

The girl extended her hand to shake his hand. "..."

"Good luck, Miss Ragnelle." he whispered again, additionally. "In case you were wondering, my name is Mack George."

He promptly left, leaving the Highlandress to stand alone in the ruins. She looked around nervously, hoping that monsters would not jump out of nowhere.

* * *

On the way, Ragnelle froze. Some huge machines were heard activating in the distance far away. She stopped, holding her breath so she could try to make out what the sound was.

"..." She had no idea what it was, but the noises faded away eventually. Sighing, she calmed down. "Th-that was... scary..."

Miraculously, no monsters had appeared to gouge her eyes out yet. Which made her glad.

After opening another door, Ragnelle looked around nervously. Seeing nothing dangerous in sight, the Highlandress walked across the walls in the center of the room. She reached another area with a door, but everything was locked. "..h-huh?" she rubbed the door again. It was locked. "It's l-locked..." Sighing, Ragnelle turned around and saw a huge crack in the wall behind her.

It was more like a crack-like hole that she could easily crawl through. She didn't like the idea of crawling into a giant hole that could possibly be the nest of a giant man-eating rat, however.

But when she saw light on the other side, she shrugged and crawled through it. "...n-need to... find something... to help..." she grunted.

She paused.

"...oh, um, I'm already through..." she chuckled nervously, turning red again. "...n-no one is here..." she pointed out to herself, slapping herself mentally again for being nervous and embarrassed with no one watching, like some kind of weirdo. That's when she noticed the weird box in front of her, with a strange pattern and light. "...huh?"

She touched it, and a new panel suddenly appeared, with the words 'OFF' and 'ON' on it. She grabbed her spear, but nothing else happened. She stared. Slowly, the Highlandress curiously touched the screen, causing it to change to 'ON' and nothing else happening.

Shrugging confusedly, she crawled out the hole again and faced the locked door. "...I- I'll open you somehow!" she exclaimed, punching the door lightly... before it easily slided open for her. "...e-eh?"

Inside, there was some kind of a weird hugeass capsule in the middle of the room. Curious, the girl went to investigate it.

"...a... g-girl..." she whispered, rubbing on the cold glass pane of the capsule. The girl had blonde hair and some short ponytails. "...kyaaah~ adorable~" she squealed quietly to herself, unable to stop staring at the girl in the capsule.

Ragnelle immediately jumped in surprise when everything shook again for a short while, the capsule letting out a loud alarm.

"H-huh!? W-what, what's going on...!?" she looked around. Noticing the capsule opening, she looked back. "...i-it's opening...!" she exclaimed. The girl inside was wearing some kind of weird astronaut-like armours, and she fell down to the ground, Ragnelle leaning down to catch her.

The two stared at each other as the blonde slowly woke up. "...who are you...?" she weakly asked Ragnelle, who didn't really know how to answer that question, considering a girl who was just previously sealed had just been awakened and was now asking her this.

The room shook again, and the ceiling broke, causing an apparently-random yellow-haired magician-like child to fall to the shard-covered ground. "Whoooaaaaoaoao!" he screamed. Landing hard, he clutched onto his butt and scratched his head. "God, that hurts like hell!"

Ragnelle stared, dumbfounded. "...f-from the roof!?"

"Huh? Oh, um, hi, friend."

A weird doctor suddenly ran up to the child, concerned. "Arthur!" he screamed, tending to the boy's wounds... which weren't even that much in the first place.

Another woman, scarlet-haired and with a goddamn huge shield (bigger than Ragnelle's spear itself, to her disappointment), walked into the room with her back faced towards them and she noticed the Highlandress. "An explorer...!"

"Huh?" Arthur stared at Ragnelle again. "Oh, um, yeah... hi friends, again." he said, having no idea what else to say.

The room shook yet again. Goddamn shakings. "It's back!" the scarlet-haired woman screamed.

A two-legged camel-like dinosaur thing suddenly crashed into the room, drool spilling as it glared at the group of 'explorers'.

"Oh, shit." The doctor grunted. "It's back."

The blonde girl with the weird astronaut equipments suddenly grunted. "...c-cheh... you got inside, huh..." she pressed a button on the suit, causing it to fall apart. What she gained, however, were two guns that looked so amateurish- but were actually awesome, apparently.

Ragnelle stared at all four of them. The doctor stared back at her. "W-who _are_ you people...?" she asked.

The doctor laughed a short while before staring at the Highlandress. "Who _are_ _you_ people!?" he asked.

The scarlet-haired shield-wielding girl rolled her eyes. "Talk later, fight first!"

The blonde girl smirked. "Here it comes!"

"Leeroy Jenkins!" Arthur suddenly shouted, before the monster lunged.

* * *

After an incredibly clichéd battle scene against the creature, which was apparently known as an Errant Camel, the monster screamed and fell to the ground, unmoving. Arthur laughed. "Hey, Simon, I just noticed something." he motioned to the doctor. "That monster's scream sounded like PIIIZAAAAAA!" he said.

"What? No it doesn't!" the red-haired shield-wielder, named 'Raquna', exclaimed. "It doesn't even sound like any English words!"

The doctor, Simon, just groaned. "Guys, shut up. Let's just analyze the Errant Camel and stuff." he told them in a short version of things to do, to which they agreed because they were bored and immature.

Ragnelle, meanwhile, stared at the blonde. "..." she seemed a bit worried by the blonde's constant staggering at waviness, seeing her almost fall down occasionally. "...w-who are you...?" she asked.

The girl looked up to Ragnelle. "...I'm... Frederica." She paused. Frederica tried to remember something else, but failed to, and she clenched her fists, before letting it go. "...I, I feel like I know you... I was with you before, when..." she stopped again and clutches her head in pain. Ragnelle, seeing this is apparently hurting the girl, gently pushes her down to the ground and had her lie on her back for a while. "...thank you."

The Highlandress smiled. "Y- you're... welcomed..." she flushed a bit red. Then, as she watched Frederica's eyes closed to rest, she turned to the other three strangers.

Simon takes notice of he glance and coughs. "Um, anyways, sorry to make you help us like that. But thanks to you, we're alive." he smiled. "Sorry."

Ragnelle nodded, then went silent, before an unimportant question rose in her head. "...w-what was that monster...?" she asked, referring to the Errant Camel. "I, I have never seen a monster like that before..."

"Honestly, we've never seen one until today." Simon explains. "It's savageness really did surprise us... my."

The Highlandress nodded, then asked another question. "...w-who are you three?"

Simon proudly smirked. "We're an investigation team from the Midgard Library. We heard about strange happenings here and came to see."

She nodded. "...okay." she went silent again, staring at Frederica and then the trio of investigators. "...are you okay...?" she asked Frederica, who seemed to be twitching uncomfortably while trying to remember something.

The blonde opened her eyes and noticed Ragnelle staring at her. She blushed a bit, although she had no clue why. "...I, um, I remembered my name, but... that's all I can remember." she said, frowning. "It just... my mind feels so... fogg- NNGH!" she groans in pain as she collapsed onto the floor, clutching onto her head.

Simon frowns. "She's very pale..." he notes. "I think it would be best if you let her rest for a while." He coughed.

Ragnelle stared at him.

"But... did she not come here with you?"

The girl shook her head. "N-no... I met the girl before that boy crashed down the ceiling." As Ragnelle mentioned the ceiling, Arthur grinned and proudly gave a 'thumbs-up' sign. "..." she shrugged it off.

"She was inside this ruin, eh?" Simon looked at the capsule. "Amnesia is nasty, but if she really lives in here..." he shook his head. "If her confusion is temporary, there is still hope. Seeing places of things she knows might jog her memories."

"Things... I know...?" Frederica asks silently, somewhat afraid of another hurting brain. She stares at Ragnelle, and clutches onto the Highlandress' arms. "...I don't know what kinds of things I know, but... I, I feel like I know you somewhere..."

Ragnelle raised an eyebrow. "..." she remained silent. She didn't really want to tell the girl that she never knew her in her whole life.

"...c-could you tell me your... name?"

Ragnelle nodded. "I'm.. Ragnelle du Midas 2nd... the Highlandress..."

Frederica closed her eyes. "Ragnelle... Ragnelle..." she chanted. After a few seconds, she sighed with an upset face. "...no good. I can't remember anything." She looked around. "But I feel a bit better now... hey, Ragnelle."

"Y- yes?" the Highlandress asked.

"Umm, you said you came to investigate, right?" she asked. Ragnelle nodded. "Then, um, can I come with you...?"

The Highlandress blushed when she saw Frederica's face at this request, but she dismissed it as cuteness and not love. Of course not! Frederica's a child, you sick fuck. And Ragnelle is... only a bit older than that, huh. But either ways, _anyone_ would probably be charmed by that child's cute face regardless of gender. "...yes, you can." she answered.

"Really!?" the blonde replied happily, hugging Ragnelle tightly. "Thank you..."

Simon smiled. "Then, I have a proposal." He coughed, catching the attention of Raquna and Arthur. "We are here to investigate, and since you both seem to be related to this more than we are, how about we team up?" he asked. "How about it, Miss Ragnelle?"

Ragnelle nodded. "...o-okay."

"Yes!" Raquna cheered.

"I knew she was going to let us join!" Arthur exclaimed.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Ignore these guys. They're immature."

"Hey!"

Ragnelle giggled quietly at the bickering investigators, all the while rubbing her hands smoothly against Frederica's shiny blonde hair.

* * *

**Remember. I've actually (kinda) changed somewhat. This story will not be _filled_ with lesbian sex, but I'll tell you that there is some. Just not on FanFiction, since it's a dick. I will most likely post it on AO3, though. And maybe a Google Doc to let you guys free-read it. Eh.**


End file.
